


Caly's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy
Summary: Stories about a tiefling sorcerer





	1. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Weekly Pet Prompt on Subeta, prompt Glow

The sound of loud thunder rippled through the air, a shock wave following behind it that rustled the branches of all the nearby trees.

"Again." A harsh voice commanded.

Caly looked up at the green dragon that towered over her, a mixture of fear and exhaustion in her expression. She was already soaked in sweat and breathing heavily, and on top of that the glowing dragon scale that hung around her neck was starting to feel heavy as it burned her skin. Every time she fired off a spell she was drawing power from it, but that caused it to heat up in return.

"Again." The dragon hissed, narrowing her eyes at the young tiefling.

"Y-Yes mistress..." Caly took a deep breath, trying to steel herself against the exhaustion and pain. There were worse fates waiting if she didn't, for the dragon was a cruel mistress indeed and Caly had seen horrible things done to those she considered friends for their failures.

Carefully she moved her arms and her hands in the proper way for the spell, glad at least this one did not require a verbal aspect as her movements pulled the air around her as necessary for the thunder sound to echo forth with the shock wave right behind it. Her body shook with it, the dragon scale around her neck sizzling as the heat burned through her flesh before she collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"At least this one has potential." The dragon growled, leaning her head down to gently pick the tiefling up in her maw and carry her back inside, the gears in her head turning for what she could do and eager to see just how far she could push the girl before something broke for good.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for NaNoWriMo 2019

Like the others, Caly was scared. Her understanding of what was going on was limited by her young age, but she knew a few things for sure; their parents were dead, and the woman standing in front of them was now the adult in charge. She also knew that one by one the children with her were being brought before the tall woman and being taken off by things that resembled the frogs she used to chase in the yard but standing on two legs and much, much bigger.

Still, she'd done her best not to show her fear and instead to round up the kids and keep everyone together as much as possible. Some of the youngest ones were crying, wanting their parents, so Caly sat down with them and let them all just huddle in a pile around her while she did her best to soothe them.

"Don't worry, your mom and dad will be back soon." She murmured, even if it was a lie. Better to give that to them than the harsh truth, at least for now. When each one had to go with the big frogs Caly did her best to reassure them and told them to be brave, and sent them off at least somewhat less scared than they were before.

To her it was just the right thing to do, but to the dragoness that was watching over them it made the young tiefling girl stand out like a shining beacon. What was it that made her so brave despite being obviously so scared? To be willing to give comfort and get none in return, especially in the face of obvious danger? To see how long this would go on, Caly was taken for evaluation last and she did not disappoint, keeping the last child with her and sending them off with as much hope as possible. Then she just sat, waiting quietly for whatever was to befall her as well.

Rather than being taken off by one of the frogs, however, the dragoness approached Caly directly and offered a hand to the little tiefling. Caly looked confused, but stood and accepted the hand with a knowing gaze before following the dragoness off into one of the other rooms of the old castle.

What followed was something Caly never could have expected. She was stripped to nothing, chained up, and tortured. Like all the other children she was branded with the symbol of the dragoness, a sign that they belonged to her now and a warning to others who might wish to try and take them from her. But for Caly there was more, her skin cut into by sharp claws and pierced by teeth as she screamed and bled and suffered broken bones and watching her own intestines be ripped from her stomach only to be put back together by the dragon's magic when she passed out from shock and face it all over again when she woke.

Physically breaking her would do nothing, but mentally breaking her was what the dragoness was after. It was only when Caly was awake but seemed distant, her eyes cloudy despite being conscious and responsive to pain, that the dragoness left her to recover. The slightest bit of magic would help influence her mind as she reached some semblance of normalcy over the next few days, and it would make her easier to control and much more compliant for what the dragoness had in mind going forward.


End file.
